Figure it out !
by Junk'peria
Summary: Zoro se propose d'offrir un service plutôt spécial à Sanji, rendant les nuits de ce dernier différentes. Mais le marimo ne cacherait-il pas quelque chose en faisant ceci ? Apparemment, Sanji va devoir deviner quoi... ZoroxSanji. 'M' au cas où.


_**Bonsoir à touuus ~ Voici donc un petit one-shot en attendant les prochains chapitres de "Sailing our Love". Je pensais le mettre en plusieurs fois, mais... finalement un gros pavé vous plaira certainement plus ! Je tiens à dire que la fanfiction originale est en anglais et a été rédigée par Osaka-kitty. Je l'ai tellement aimée que je l'ai traduite et augmentée. C'est pour cela que je me permet de la poster.**_

_**|!| Mention de masturbation et de fellations entre deux hommes, vous êtes prévenus !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Au début, ce fut un simple accident. Le Sunny-Go ne débordait pas d'activités en ce moment, les journées en mer se faisant alors lentes et longues. Même l'alternance rapide des saisons laissaient un arrière-goût amer une fois la précédente finie. Existait-il seulement un moyen de voguer au gré des étés sans tomber sur un hiver rude ? A cette question, Nami avait répondu qu'il valait mieux suivre le cap du log-pose plutôt que de s'amuser à faire des détours inutiles. Par conséquent, en gardant toujours le même horizon en vue, l'équipage s'occupait comme il pouvait. Mais quelques étrangetés vinrent perturber ce quotidien calme. Notamment ce simple _accident_.

Il avait été imprudent et avait oublié de verrouiller correctement la porte de la cuisine dans sa hâte. La respiration encore un peu courte, il s'était appuyé contre le mur aux lambris clairs et tâchait de reprendre son souffle. S'il s'était précipité dans les toilettes ou dans n'importe quelle autre pièce du bateau, là où personne n'entrait sans raison, il aurait peut-être été épargné. Mais non, il était venu dans la cuisine. Par automatisme. Probablement le pire endroit où se cacher dans cette situation. Cet idiot d'épéiste l'avait coursé sur la moitié du bateau et se retrouvait maintenant devant lui, à demi-accroupie, en train de baisser le pantalon du cuisinier adossé, en plein milieu d'une chaude après-midi ensoleillée.

Il n'osa même pas bouger, pensant qu'il pourrait fixer son opposant jusqu'à ce qu'il parte et ainsi oublier ce qu'il avait vu. Cela ne marcha pas. L'homme qui l'avait coincé contre le mur ne semblait pas vouloir en démordre. Au contraire, il s'était relevé pour fermer lentement la porte qui était restée entrouverte, la verrouilla, puis revint vers l'autre pour le pousser contre le mur. Le pantalon qui avait été remonté sur les hanches se retrouva bloqué et retomba à son précédent point d'arrivée. Le jeune homme blond alla parler quand il fut coupé.

- Tais-toi, on le dira pas, dit Zoro en s'agenouillant devant lui. Ferme les yeux.

Ayant encore du mal à réfléchir correctement, le seul debout obéit. Lorsque ses yeux furent clôt, il sentit de suite ces doigts, rendus rugueux par les exercices quotidiens, caresser le contour de sa peau blanche, et plus particulièrement du haut de ses cuisses. Il chercha à protester en rouvrant les yeux mais sa bouche fut rapidement couverte par une main large, plus douce que l'on aurait pu croire. Son compagnon reprit, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Ferme tes yeux. Tu peux imaginer quelqu'un d'autre à ma place. Qui tu veux.

Sanji ne répondit rien sur le coup, continuant de fixer l'homme aux cheveux verts qui lui faisait cette étrange proposition. Puis, doucement, il commença à se détendre et desserra son poing tandis que ses paupières se fermaient pour la seconde fois. « Qui il voulait »... Une bien belle proposition. Son esprit divagua un instant puis se focalisa très vite sur toutes ces beautés qu'il avait pu voir ces derniers temps. Le mouvement d'une main sur son sexe ne lui facilitait pas vraiment la tâche. Mais finalement, il s'arrêta sur cette magnifique jeune femme, au parfum doux et sucré qu'il avait croisé sur l'île de Nanohana. Dans son souvenir, elle conservait encore la trace d'une beauté unique. Elle avait toujours cet adorable demi-sourire sur un visage fin, deux yeux émeraudes qui brillaient d'une bonne humeur, cette longue chevelure ivoire dans laquelle elle passait méthodiquement ses doigts, et un fin vêtement de soie qui couvrait à peine sa poitrine... Oui, c'était cette main délicate, parfaitement manucurée et féminine à souhait qui le caressait au lieu de cette paume calleuse à la poigne plus rude qui constituait l'unique réalité. Il pouvait presque sentir la caresse supplémentaire des cheveux clairs qui glissaient le long de sa peau, ou les halètements légers d'un souffle qui ne pouvait que sortir des lèvres d'un ange. Le rythme s'accéléra, rapide, plus rapide, et il sentait la douce sensation de relâche devenir de plus en plus présente. Il éjacula, tout en pensant à quel point il était impressionnant de sentir un tel plaisir avec la main d'un autre. Tellement mieux que lorsqu'il se touchait lui-même. Avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux, la jeune femme qu'il imaginait devant lui se leva doucement et, après avoir remis une fine mèche derrière l'oreille, susurra quelques mots.

-Aucune allusion à ce sujet.

Mais le charme se rompit lorsque les lourds pas remplacèrent les petits claquements de talons qu'il aurait pu entendre. Il rouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant tout seul dans la cuisine, le pantalon à terre. Il se rhabilla, encore un peu engourdi par les sensations qu'il venait de ressentir. Il s'alluma une cigarette et tâcha de rêver encore un peu de ce qu'il aurait pu se passer avant ou après...

Sanji s'occupa toute la journée du nettoyage. Lavage des sols, nettoyage des vitres, dépoussiérage de l'équipement... N'importe où et partout en même temps. Accompagné par Robin qui utilisait son fruit Hana-hana, ainsi que de Franky et Chopper qui faisaient encore les imbéciles, il pensait pouvoir oublier ce qu'il s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt. Les mains et l'esprit occupés, il supposait que ce serait assez simple. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il s'occupa de la vaisselle après le repas, il ne put s'empêcher d'y penser. Il secouait la tête, frottait l'assiette plus vivement, manquait de la laisser tomber, la posait un instant pour souffler mais la reprenait et effectuait les mêmes mouvements. Inlassablement, les souvenirs revenaient dans sa tête, ne lui laissant pas une seule minute de répit. Il détestait admettre que ce qui s'était passé n'avait pas été si désagréable que cela. Ce travail manuel, de la part d'un homme, lui semblait toujours aussi peu ragoûtant lorsqu'il y pensait. Mais son corps se souvenait d'une autre sensation, totalement à l'opposé de ces dites pensées. Il avait aimé ça. Pas lui. Son corps. De toutes manières, il avait passé ses nuits à trouver une série de justifications. La faute ne pouvait donc pas retomber sur lui. Il prit l'assiette suivante et la plaça devant lui. D'un mouvement précis, il fit un premier tour : « Un : je ne l'ai pas vu le faire, je l'ai juste ressenti. » Il remarqua une trace plutôt large sur l'assiette ce qui le poussa à faire un deuxième tour : « Deux : Je n'ai pas pensé à lui, j'ai pensé à une femme. » La trace semblait si bien ancrée dans le plat qu'il dû se mettre à gratter avec l'ongle. « Trois : Ce n'est pas comme si Zoro m'aimait après tout, il me faisait une faveur. Une affaire, en somme. »

Comme si la trace continuait de persister, il commença à s'énerver sur son assiette, l'astiquant d'autant plus. Ne pouvant plus réfléchir convenablement, trop concentré sur la saleté (Nami et Robin ne pourraient plus manger dans cette assiette sinon !), il se retrouva à court d'argument. Et si Zoro voulait que la faveur lui soit retournée ? Est-ce que Sanji devrait toucher sa – oh non, certainement pas ! Il n'allait pas le faire, à aucun prix, peu importe la situation, le temps ou bien le lieu et -

- BORDEL ! Pourquoi tu dégages pas de là, saloperie !?

- Okey, si tu veux.

Sanji sursauta, laissant les poils de ses bras nus se dresser subitement à cause de la soudaine frayeur qu'il venait d'avoir. Il manqua de lâcher l'assiette, ce qui l'aurait fait rager vu qu'il manquait déjà un quart de service, conséquence de l'idiotie de leur capitaine. La tenant à deux mains, il se tourna doucement et posa son regard sur l'intrus qui n'était pas sorti de la cuisine, ayant très bien reconnu sa voix.

- Y'a un truc qui s'appelle « savon », cuistot. Tu devrais l'essayer.

Zoro se tenait debout, non loin de lui. Il regardait Sanji ouvrir et fermer sa bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, comme un poisson. Il haussa les épaules et prit le chemin de la sortie en annonçant :

- Je venais juste parce que tous le monde veut savoir si on peut commencer le dîner. Je « dégage » maintenant.

Pourtant, il ne partit pas bien loin. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de la sortie, se demandant apparemment si cet imbécile de cuisinier allait bien. Sanji se sentait confus, au point de vouloir crier la première chose qui lui passerait par la tête. A la place, une sorte de gargarisation incompréhensible sortit.

- Nahgeh-

- Quoi ?

- Nah, rien, juste... Bon écoute, quelque chose est arrivé aujourd'hui, hein ?

Zoro le fixa avec une expression complètement stoïque figée sur son visage, un peu comme d'ordinaire. Il croisa les bras et attendit la suite.

- Bon. Donc, tu as dit qu'on avait pas besoin d'en parler, mais je voudrais quand même. Je pense qu'on devrait en parler, mais je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il faudrait que je dise... Je veux dire, j'ai aimé ça, et pourquoi pas recommencer encore une fois, enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas...

- Ça me dérange pas.

Sanji montra momentanément une expression surprise et s'étonna de la réaction du marimo.

- Non ? Ça te dérange pas de me faire jouir pendant que je pense à quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non.

- Ça ne te dérange pas que je ne veuille donc pas le faire avec toi ? Jamais ?

- Non.

Sanji tenta de bousculer ses pensées en cherchant ce qui ne collait pas dans cette conversation. Il manquait une pièce au puzzle qui se construisait actuellement mais il ne savait pas laquelle. Sans doute une du centre, la plus difficile à placer tant que le cadre n'est pas mis en place. Et c'était donc cela qu'il fallait terminer avant de chercher plus loin. Cela semblait même trop facile pour être vrai. Il avait essayé de trouver une faille dans les réactions de Zoro mais il semblait terriblement sérieux à ce propos. Le cuistot acquiesça pour lui-même puis répondit :

- Alors retrouve-moi cette nuit, après que tout le monde se soit endormi. Je vais prendre le tour de guet nocturne d'Usopp. Et dis à tous le monde que le dîner sera prêt dans une heure.

L'épéiste obéit et sortit de la pièce sans dire un mot. Sanji put alors repasser l'assiette sous l'eau pour la nettoyer une seconde fois. Avec du produit vaisselle.

* * *

Cette nuit, dans la vigie, il se retrouva avec cette jeune femme qui l'avait toujours regardée amoureusement quand il travaillait au Baratie. Il l'avait vu tellement de fois qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier son visage. Elle avait des yeux en amande dont le contour était dessiné par une légère touche de crayon noir. Ses longs cils frappaient le bord de ses yeux à chaque clignement, noirci par un mascara tout aussi sombre. Ses lèvres fines étaient décorées par un gloss rose clair qui montraient volontiers de belles dents blanches quand elle lui souriait. A chaque passage, il pouvait ainsi recevoir ce magnifique présent et observer les quelques mignonnes tâches de rousseurs qui pictaient ses joues. Son visage rond et jeune était encadré par des boucles rousses qu'elle aimait entortiller entre ses doigts quand il la servait. Elle ne demandait qu'à être délicatement touchée pour exprimer l'affection qu'elle ressentait.

Ses yeux étaient fermés mais il l'imaginait très bien. Il la sentait et lui offrait plus ou moins ce qu'elle désirait. Elle avait été l'une de ses premières conquêtes et il n'avait jamais pu oublier son toucher. Elle le caressait justement, pile comme il le désirait. Il sentait presque ces boucles rousses contre ses jambes. C'était tellement bien de ressentir la main d'une femme glisser le long de sa peau comme les vagues glissent sur l'océan. Cela lui donnait une telle sensation de sécurité qu'il se laissa entraîner par l'envie, perdu à l'extérieur, mais enfermé dans son propre monde.

Mais ce monde trembla et s'écroula au moment où il vint, l'arrachant à ses mains délicates et ses pensées radieuses. Il garda le plus longtemps possible sa tête levée, ses mains aplaties sur le bord en bois de la vigie. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait aucune femme à côté de lui, aussi haut dans ce bateau. Il y avait toujours une certaine odeur dans l'air. Et il sut que ce n'était pas une femme, mais un homme. Refusant la vérité, il se contenta de remonter son vêtement et de regarder la mer qui tanguait et revêtait l'image de son monde écroulé. Il attendit encore un peu que l'autre descende de la vigie, le laissant ainsi seul pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Sanji fut content de retrouver un peu de repos. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sur la dernière île, Skypiea pour être exact, il lui semblait avoir épuisé toutes ses ressources. Il se sentait donc fatigué et profitait plus sereinement des instants de calme que la mer voulait bien lui offrir. Il se frotta les épaules après une bonne sieste et bailla longuement. Il était temps de retourner à l'avant pour préparer un petit encas pour l'équipage. A peine fut-il entré dans la cuisine qu'il entendit un claquement de talon fort agréable parvenir à ses oreilles. Il pouvait déjà deviner que Miss Nami venait à sa rencontre, approchant d'une façon gracieuse mais déterminée. Le bois du plancher du bateau lui permettait de le deviner. Il alla donc s'asseoir à table pour déposer les cendres de sa nouvelle cigarette dans le cendrier prévu à cet effet, et put ainsi apercevoir la navigatrice pénétrer dans la cuisine. Elle regarda aux alentours puis haussa un sourcil à demi-étonné en regardant Sanji. Elle mit ses mains sur les hanches et annonça :

- Eh bien, quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un venir ici, j'ai d'abord cru que c'était ce paresseux d'épéiste, pas toi.

Bien que Sanji fut un peu vexé de la remarque, pensant que Nami-swan était venue pour lui, il n'en montra rien. Au contraire, il tira la chaise juste à côté de lui pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Appréciant le geste, elle approcha et glissa doucement sur le siège, croisa les jambes et appuya son visage sur son poing, faisant ainsi face à un cuisiner dont les joues roses montraient un certain contentement.

- Est-ce que ça va, Sanji-kun ?

- Bien sûr que je vais bien, maintenant que tu me gratifies de ta présence ! Pourquoi ? As-tu été inquiète à mon sujet, mon tournesol ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Nami le regarda et, n'obtenant rien de plus, recula un peu son visage avec une légère moue de la bouche qui exprimait une petite déception. Elle avait espéré obtenir un peu plus de sa part, persuadée que quelque chose d'anormal se tramait. Elle remit une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille, d'un geste habituel et précis, avant de répondre.

- Hm, non, je me demandais juste si tu dormais assez ces derniers temps.

Face au sujet qui devenait un peu plus sérieux, les joues de Sanji reprirent une couleur plus naturel, qui seyait avec son teint pâle.

- Peut-être moins que d'ordinaire, mais je t'assure que je serai toujours prêt à te servir, Nami-chan.

- Je vois.

Nami lâcha un petit soupir dont le sens n'était pas perceptible et se leva.

- Mais Sanji, ajouta-t-elle, essaie de ne pas blesser Zoro, d'accord ?

Il la regarda avec une certaine incrédulité, manquant de lâcher la cigarette qu'il tenait en main depuis le début de la conversation.

- Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Alors qu'elle tripotait son bracelet doré au poignet, le visage légèrement tiraillé entre la nervosité et l'inquiétude, elle ajouta avant de quitter la pièce :

- Et ne le laisse pas te blesser.

Après que Nami soit partie, il ne put que fixer l'encadrement de la porte, sidéré par ces dernières phrases. Était-elle vraiment au courant ou bien...

* * *

Pendant toute la durée de leur nouvelle « session sexuelle » cette nuit, l'esprit du cuistot était ailleurs. Il essayait de se focaliser sur cette jolie jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré sur l'île dans le ciel, fermant les yeux plus fort ou serrant du poing. Mais l'image de Nami n'en bougeait pas. Il essayait de tuer ce subconscient qui l'envahissait, s'étant juré de ne jamais se masturber en pensant à sa précieuse Robin-chan, ni à celle qui était actuellement au centre de ses pensées. Ses mots résonnaient encore en boucle dans sa tête.

« Essaie de ne pas blesser Zoro. »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle donc eu besoin de venir lui dire cela ? Il ne pouvait pas y réfléchir, trop occupé par cet enfoiré de marimo en-dessous de lui. Il était actuellement à genoux devant lui, travaillant avec attention sur le sexe de Sanji, tandis que ce dernier était assis sur les toilettes de la salle de bain, fermée à double tour. Ses mains travaillaient particulièrement bien cette nuit, tenant fermement son entrejambe jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête et demande :

- Est-ce que cette satané femme t'a dit quelque chose ?

Bordel de merde. Pourquoi parlait-il, et pourquoi maintenant ? Il n'avait rien demandé, c'était bien ce qu'ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord, non ?

- De... De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Sanji d'une voix vaporeuse et exaspérée.

- Nami, reprit Zoro toujours en le touchant. Tu lui a parlé plus tôt. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Sanji grommela et essaya de lui répondre à nouveau.

- Pour.. Pourquoi tu as, hmm, besoin de savoir ?

Maudites étaient ces mains trop expertes à son goût, rendant le contexte désagréable avec des paroles.

- Dis-moi, grogna Zoro en serrant la base du sexe du cuisiner et plaquant une main sur le mur à côté de son corps.

- Ow ! Enfoiré ! Répliqua-t-il en s'accrochant au bras de l'épéiste. Écoute, elle voulait juste savoir si j'avais assez de sommeil. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre !? C'est pas ton problème !

Il avait débité sa phrase en serrant le poignet de Zoro et les dents serrées. La réponse ne plut pas à l'homme aux cheveux verts qui fixa d'abord le pénis devant lui, toujours dressé dans sa main. Sanji crut un instant que ce dernier s'était endormi avec les yeux ouverts, ce qui ne l'aurait pas étonné. Pourtant, le marimo murmura un « Okey » et continua. Après des nuits, il avait fini par s'habituer à tout ce barda, se privant plus volontiers de la moitié de son sommeil pour pouvoir littéralement se faire branler par un compagnon, tout en pensant à une autre femme. Mais ces femmes disparaissaient pour laisser place à une silhouette moins fine, moins galbée et plus virile. De toutes manières, cette nuit était foirée, la belle Nami accaparait son esprit et il prit son mal en patience, dérogeant à la règle qu'il s'était fixé. Lorsqu'il éjacula, il ne put que se demander comment la suite des événements allait pouvoir le déstabiliser...

Le cuisinier porta plus d'attention au visage de Zoro, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier semblait absent. Son expression restait froide, distante, frustrée et même peut-être... troublée ? Si la froideur et la distance ne changeait pas d'ordinaire, du moins quand il était en plein entraînement ou combat, le reste restait assez invraisemblable. Sanji essaya de ne pas s'attarder sur ce détail mais alors que la nuit avançait, il se mit à penser plus à la tête de marimo qu'à une jeune femme. Même maintenant, alors que ses camarades engloutissaient les repas d'une façon plus que barbare, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Zoro.

L'épéiste semblait réagir d'une façon parfaitement normal, mais Sanji pouvait apercevoir une lueur découragée dans son regard. Il mangeait silencieusement malgré le boucan infernal que provoquait Luffy, essayant encore et toujours de voler la nourriture dans les autres plats. Le blond aux yeux bleus regarda attentivement chaque bouchée, menant la fourchette de son assiette à ses lèvres. Il regardait ces doigts légèrement serré autour du manche de son couvert, ces mêmes doigts qui l'avaient touché. Ses propres lèvres serrèrent légèrement la cigarette qui n'avait cessé de se consumer toute seule. Il en fit tomber la cendre dans son cendrier en verre de justesse. Il aperçut que sa main tremblait légèrement et il préfère écraser le reste de sa cigarette pour mettre les mains dans ses poches. Peu importe le nombre de femmes qu'il avait pu imaginer, nuit après nuit, il n'y avait pas moyen de se détourner du sujet principal désormais. Ces mains qui l'avaient fait jouir appartenaient à un homme.

Une fois le repas fini, il débarrassa la table d'une main experte. Alors qu'il était sur le point de commencer la vaisselle et remontait ses manches, il fut arrêté par des frappements à la porte.

- Sanji-kun ? Je peux rentrer ?

Il reconnut de suite la voix de sa jolie demoiselle Nami et se mit à penser qu'il n'y avait pas de plus belle manière, de plus belle visite pour alléger son esprit. Il remit ses manches en place et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Entre, entre, dit-il d'une voix chantante.

Il pouvait sentir ses ressentiments disparaître face à la beauté rayonnante de cette jeune fille. Alors qu'elle rentrait, il ferma la porte derrière elle et lui proposa un verre d'eau. Nami refusa et s'adossa contre le mur non loin de lui. Elle croisa les bras et fit une petite moue gênée.

- Je voulais m'excuser si j'ai causé quelques ennuis hier, dit-elle doucement, frappant son talon contre le sol en signe d'agacement personnel.

- Des ennuis ? Ohhh, aucun problème en vue ma fleur de mandarine ! Roucoula Sanji.

Nami soupira, voyant bien que les deux conversations ne se rejoignaient pas. Elle baissa la tête et mit les mains sur les hanches. Quelques minutes semblèrent passer mais le cuisiner patienta galamment. Il n'était pas dans ses manières de brusquer les femmes.

- Sanji. Je dois te dire quelque chose, annonça-t-elle subitement.

Ses yeux couleur corail pâle le fixèrent avec une certaine intensité. Ils semblaient percer Sanji de part en part. Ayant une idée de la conversation qui pouvait suivre, ayant déjà eu un semblant plus tôt, il sentit une boule se former dans son ventre. Il garda sa prestance et annonça poliment :

- Je t'écoute.

- Je sais, à propos de toi et Zoro. Enfin, c'est plutôt Robin qui sait à propos de toi et Zoro.

Son mal de ventre le poussa à s'appuyer sur la table, migrant doucement vers la tête. Il respira profondément et demanda :

- Ha... Comment ?

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien dit à personne. Mais je t'ai vu avec... avec Zoro, une nuit sans faire exprès, commença-t-elle solennellement. Zoro m'a vue et m'a fait promettre de rien dire. J'ai promis, je ne pensais pas que ça allait se... reproduire. Enfin non, plutôt que vous alliez être plus discrets si ça se reproduisait. Mais la nuit dernière, Robin vous a entendue et j'ai préféré lui expliquer. Et maintenant, tout semble devenir hors de contrôle...

Sanji lâcha la conversation dès que Nami eut fini sa dernière phrase. Alors qu'elle le regardait, il fixait le sol une main devant sa bouche. Il avait l'air d'un gamin effrayé par le fait qu'on l'ait prit en flagrant délit en train de faire une bêtise qui mettrait en péril tous ses proches. Une des pires choses qui pouvait arriver sur ce navire venait tout juste de se passer. Il aurait pu s'évanouir, là, maintenant tellement il avait pâlit. Il sentit à peine Nami secouer son épaule. Il regarda Nami, une légère inquiétude dans le regard.

- Sanji, Sanji, écoute. Je ne vais rien dire aux autres et tu sais que Robin ne dira rien non plus. Je te le promets. Dis-moi juste, dis-moi pourquoi vous faites ça ?

Elle garda sa main sur son épaule pour continuer à avoir son attention. Il la regarda puis secoua la tête. Il avait hésité à répondre mais il ne pouvait pas réfléchir.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais... dit Nami en retirant doucement sa main.

Il la regarda partir, sentant encore sa main délicate glisser sur son épaule. Il fut désappointé par la fin de la conversation, assez brusque, et remarqua une certaine déception dans la démarche de la belle rousse. Elle se retourna une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir la porte :

- Toi et Zoro avez besoin de parler.

* * *

Il prit le conseil de Nami très au sérieux. Il ne savait pas si c'était pour répondre à ses propres questions ou si c'était pour satisfaire la jeune fille, mais il devait le faire. Il demanda à Zoro de le rejoindre dans la cuisine, tard dans la nuit. Face à face, il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença :

- Zoro, nous devons parler.

Le marimo cligna des yeux et pencha la tête, sans prononcer un mot. Sanji venait d'utiliser son prénom, c'était déjà un signe sur le devenir de la conversation. L'autre continua sur sa lancée :

- Nous avons été dans une certaine situation ces deux dernières semaines et, je pense, qu'il est temps que nous faisions une pause.

- Pourquoi ?

Sanji fut surpris par la question de Zoro. Il pensait que ce dernier hocherait bêtement la tête et partirait, tout à fait d'accord avec la proposition. Sanji haussa les épaules et leva les bras d'un air de dire qu'il n'y pouvait rien, tout en ajoutant :

- Eh bien, je ne suis plus d'humeur et je pense que—

- Elle t'a dit quelque chose, c'est ça ? répliqua-t-il assez violemment.

Les maux d'estomac refaisaient leur apparition tandis qu'il reprenait à nouveau une position contrainte.

- J'te demande pardon ?

- Cette salope... Je lui avait dit de se taire—

Zoro s'arrêta subitement pour pouvoir décroiser ses bras et les mettre devant son visage pour parer un coup furieux et puissant de la part de Sanji.

- Ne t'avises plus JAMAIS de parler comme ça de Nami-san ! Siffla le cuisinier avant lui jeter un autre coup de pied en direction du visage. Elle n'est pas la seule, Robin-chan le sait aussi ! Elles nous ont entendu !

Entendant cela, Zoro baissa sa garde pour regarder Sanji d'un air incrédule face à sa réaction. Il ne vit pas venir la salve suivante et fut projeter à travers la pièce. Après avoir atterri contre le mur, il s'assit sur le sol pour frotter le sang sur son visage. Sa lèvre inférieure avait éclatée sous le choc. Sanji s'approcha de lui pour le dominer de toute sa hauteur mais le ton n'y était pas.

- Il y a autre chose que m'a demandé Nami-san. « Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? », dit-il d'une voix hésitante, espérant bien avoir une réponse.

Zoro leva les yeux dans sa direction, léchant un dernier filet de sang, et le fixa avec insistance. L'instant de silence permit au blond d'y voir de la douleur et la même déception qui avait secoué Nami la veille. Il finit par se lever, s'avança de quelques pas vers le cuisiner, puis plaça une main égratignée sur sa joue. Sanji ne bougea pas d'un poil, sentant son pouls accélérer et le rouge monter à ses joues. Il se concentra sur sa respiration, sentant la réponse approcher.

- J'attends que tu le devines.

Le murmure froid et sans émotion de l'épéiste secoua le corps de Sanji, pénétrant son cœur comme une lame tranchante. Le visage du cuisiner sembla flancher alors que Zoro quittait la pièce... afin de le laisser deviner.

* * *

Tous deux laissaient apparaître une certaine frustration. Mais des combats leur permirent d'oublier momentanément leurs problèmes. Ils avaient ainsi pu laisser sortir la colère, la frustration, la déception, tout oublier et prendre des coups pour pouvoir se concentrer sur une autre partie de leur vie. A nouveau à bord du bateau, l'équipage se dirigeait vers une nouvelle île. Le cap décidé, la pression retombait et les jours reprirent une cadence lente et monotone. Chacun vaquait à son occupation sans avoir peur du lendemain.

Malheureusement pour Sanji, ses nuits s'avéraient être difficiles. Il s'inquiétait bien sûr du bien-être de ses deux ladies à bord, mais également d'autre chose. Quelque chose qui l'irritait au plus profond de lui. Mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Dans son hamac, ne cessant de balancer, il se forçait à rester dos à Zoro. L'envie de se retourner pour le regarder lui rongeait toujours l'estomac... mais également son bas-ventre. Il ne pouvait pas se masturber chaque soir dans la salle de bain pour se soulager. Il s'était attelé à cette tâche dès que le besoin s'en fit ressentir mais au fil des jours, il s'était senti de plus en plus mal et avait arrêté. Il avait besoin de _sa_ présence. Il était à deux doigts de demander à Chopper de l'examiner.

Zoro semblait se porter bien, arrivant à nouveau en retard aux repas à cause de ses entraînements. Sanji espérait que ce dernier cachait sa détresse et était dans un état encore pire que le sien. Mais en se souciant de son bien-être, le cuistot ne faisait qu'ajouter des soucis supplémentaires aux siens. Aujourd'hui, en tout cas, le marimo était en pleine session de musculation sur la poupe, bien caché à sa vue derrière les mandariniers de Nami-swan. Il prépara une boisson pour cette dernière et lui apporta alors qu'elle lisait. Les rayons du soleil qui baignaient le bateau étaient assez chaud, marquant la présence d'une île estivale non loin.

Alors qu'il posait le cocktail frais sur le guéridon à côté de Nami, Zoro apparut soudainement pour demander à boire. Le cuisiner râla et se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine pour faire mine de bâcler la tâche. En réalité, il ne voulait pas voir plus longtemps les gouttes de sueur rouler dans le cou large et fort, atteignant ses abdominaux dessinés par l'exercice, et collant son pantalon à sa peau. Ha. Sans doute que la chaleur lui montait à la tête. Il lui apporta sa bouteille et le vit disparaître avec soulagement. Il revient vers Nami qui venait de prendre son verre.

- Rafraîchissante limonade à la framboise pour vous mademoiselle ! Dit-il en s'inclinant doucement, le regard porté sur les jolies courbes féminines enserrées dans un bikini jaune.

- Ah, merci Sanji-kun ! Elle est excellente !

Nami but quelques gorgées supplémentaires, arrivant déjà à la moitié du verre, et poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

- Content que cela te plaise.

Il s'assit à ses côtés, sur le gazon du Sunny-Go et alluma une cigarette. En tournant légèrement la tête, il put apercevoir un morceau de l'épéiste qui continuait à travailler son corps. Il reporta son regard vers Nami lorsqu'elle lui adressa la parole.

- Alors Sanji, tu as deviné ?

- Quoi ? Dit-il en blanchissant, entendant le même terme se rapportant à la devinette.

- Est-ce que tu as deviné pourquoi Zoro continuait de s'occuper de... toi ? Reprit-elle en indiquant du regard le bas du corps du jeune homme.

La brutalité de ces questions finirent par avoir raison de lui. En voulant répondre, il bafouilla :

- N-Non, et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai besoin de... de ça. Cette... chose que nous avions l'habitude de faire, et bien nous avons décidé d'arrêter.

Nami poussa un gémissement, posa sa tête contre le transat puis se releva pour claquer son verre contre la petite table à côté d'elle. Elle releva ses lunettes de soleil sur le haut de sa tête et se pencha vers Sanji en se tenant à l'accoudoir. Elle avait apparemment envie de le traiter de tous les noms.

- Sanji, t'es vraiment si idiot que ça ?

Le cuisinier fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas l'insulte, surtout venant de sa Nami-chan. Pourtant, il ne répondit rien et continua à écouter.

- Penses-y, renchérit-elle en levant un index. Pourquoi diable Zoro accepterait de faire un truc pareil avec toi ? Hein ? Pourquoi toi, avec qui il se disputait autant et maintenant réagit à peine ? A moins que... A moins que...

Face au manque de réaction de son interlocuteur, Nami utilisa sa main pour se frapper le front et se pencha un peu plus.

- Sanji-kun. Zoro. Aime. Toi. Zoro t'aimes.

Et ainsi, le temps sembla s'arrêta. Sanji fixa sa Nami-chan, clignant des yeux un nombre incalculable de fois, manquant de faire tomber sa cigarette. Aime. Comme « aime » du verbe aimer ? Comme ? Comme en amour ? Zoro l'aimait ? A chaque fois que Zoro l'avait touché, c'est parce qu'il l'avait vraiment voulu ? Parce qu'il voulait Sanji ? Depuis quand, pourquoi lui,... Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, au point de lui tourner de tournis. Il se releva doucement, tentant de cacher de premiers vacillements.

- Je... Je dois y aller.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Demanda Nami.

Le blond secoua poliment la tête et alla s'enfermer dans sa cuisine, s'adossant à la porte pour se prendre la tête et tenter de remettre de l'ordre. Sa respiration courte et la révélation qui venait d'être faite n'allaient pas l'aider à aller mieux. De l'autre côté du mur, Zoro mettait un poids supplémentaire sur ses haltères et Nami finissait son verre.

Le choc de la nouvelle ayant été un peu rude, Sanji s'enferma dans la cuisine pendant tout le reste de la journée. Personne n'osa le déranger pendant qu'il restait assis sur une chaise, accoudé à la table et fixant le mur en face de lui, dos à la porte. Sans pour autant voir son visage, sa posture en disait long sur ses soucis. Il se déplaça seulement pour préparer le repas puis reprit son activité précédente. Même Usopp ou Chopper, inquiet pour sa santé, n'arrivèrent pas à le faire bouger de sa place quand ils lui demandèrent s'il venait se coucher. Il ne dit rien, ni ne fit signe quant au fait de descendre dans les chambres. Aussi le laissa-t-on seul, assis, dans ses pensées.

Étonnement, ces dernières étaient emplies d'un mélange de souvenirs, de réflexions et d'idées, quelles qu'elles étaient. Il pensa à la cuisine, et à tout ce que Zeff aux pieds rouges avait pu lui apprendre. All Blue trouva sa place parmi ses pensées, son rêve le plus cher. Il pensa à ses compagnons de voyages et toutes les aventures qu'il avait déjà vécu. Mais par-dessus tout cela, il pensa à Zoro. Oui, cette nuisance pourrie lui envahissait le cerveau sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Ce gars ne s'en irait pas, peu importe le nombre de fois où ses autres pensées tentèrent de le chasser, de le mettre de côté. Toujours à refaire surface quand Sanji s'y attendait le moins ! Lui et sa merdique tête de cactus, sa stupide face d'idiot et ses épées de merde, et cette putain de peau mâte, et cette saloperie de corps musclé, et ses bras forts avec au bout, des mains talentueuses et tendres...

Merde. Même en cherchant à reprendre le contrôle et à l'insulter comme auparavant, il en arrivait quasiment toujours à la même conclusion. Cette tête de mousse verte commençait à l'avoir. Sanji pouvait sentir une vague de chaleur dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il pensait à lui. Plus particulièrement à ces yeux. Il ne voulait pas être regardé si froidement, regardé avec distance comme si on essayait de le repousser. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas à lui de penser cela. Il colla son front au mur à côté duquel il était assis. Il l'aurait bien frappé mais Usopp n'aurait pas été content... aussi se contenta-t-il de serrer les dents et de fermer les yeux. Il voulait tellement voir Zoro le regarder et lui sourire, peut-être même se faire toucher la joue comme il y a peu. Il sentit la chaleur monter jusqu'à son visage, le forçant à incliner la tête pour que sa joue entre en contact avec sa chemise. Merde... Il l'avait vraiment dans la peau.

Aux alentours de deux heures du matin, il commença à sentir une certaine fatigue d'âme le prendre. Il se leva, n'ayant toujours pas la réponse à sa question. En fait, pourquoi se posait-il encore des questions à ce propos ? Tout était très clair. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain pour s'y enfermer à double-tour et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. L'apaisement le prit momentanément, les yeux clos et les gouttes coulant le long de ses tempes. Mais en les ouvrant, il vit son reflet dans le miroir et leva une de ses mains pour la mettre sur sa joue. Il perçut une sensation de réconfort et se souvint que, contrairement à la sienne, la paume et les doigts rugueux de Zoro dégageaient une puissance protectrice très agréable. Sanji voulait le sentir sur sa peau une fois de plus, là, de suite.

Lentement, prudemment, le cuisinier baissa son pantalon et en sortit ses longues jambes. Il s'allongea au sol et laissa sa respiration s'accélérer d'elle-même, devenir plus lourde. Il ferma les yeux et glissa ses doigts sous son sous-vêtement pour toucher son pénis, déjà à demi-dur. Il commença à bouger sa main de haut en bas, essayant d'imiter les mouvements de Zoro lorsqu'il l'avait branlé pendant presque trois semaines. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il essaya d'imaginer chaque femme qu'il avait pu rencontré dans sa vie. Blondes, brunes, rousses. Les yeux bleus, verts, gris. Bonnet B, C, D et parfois plus. Mais ça ne marchait pas. Il en oubliait presque leurs noms. Et alors, il se demanda si une dernière personne lui permettrait de finir sa tâche. Encore une question dont il connaissait la réponse, se doutant qu'il se sentirait mieux en l'assumant.

Déjà les jeunes femmes laissèrent la place à ce dernier. Les yeux toujours bien fermés, il pensa à ce porteur d'haramaki vert, rude, paresseux, grincheux, alcoolique, aux cheveux verts, bien bâti, ambitieux, loyal, premier compagnon épéiste à avoir rejoint l'équipage. Il pensa à ses cheveux hérissés de pics dont il était déjà sûr de la douceur. Il pensa à son sourire, et à quel point il paraissait incroyable dès qu'il l'arborait. Il pensa à ses yeux, calmes, tranquilles et plein de vie, d'une détermination rare. Et ses mains. Ses mains source de tant de puissance ; la paire qui pouvait instantanément faire défaillir Sanji, le faire tomber à genoux.

Il était inutile de le nier plus longtemps. Ses mains l'avaient littéralement allumé, l'avait fait venir et fondre son cœur. Tout appartenait à Zoro. Jamais à une femme. A lui. Il continua d'y penser jusqu'à ce qu'il approche de la libération. Il fallait croire qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Alors qu'il jouissait, il déglutit, ses lèvres ne trouvant pas l'objet de son attente, ne pouvant que susurrer son nom. Et comme il commençait à s'endormir sur place, il ne put penser qu'à ce dernier...

* * *

Il semblait que la vie était comme une grande fête pour les pirates du chapeau de paille. Ils riaient et plaisantaient avec de nouveaux amis, buvaient et mangeaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient, sans oublier de danser ou d'écouter les nombreuses histoires de chacun. Arriver sur une île, sauver quelqu'un valait le coup et gagner une fête en remerciement valait bien tout cet engouement ! Cependant, le corps ivre de Luffy s'accrocha au bras du cuisinier alors que la soirée prenait fin, rendant tout ceci plutôt embêtant. Il décida de le ramener pour la nuit, ayant aussi eut son quota. Il n'oublia pas de prendre un en-cas et une bouteille au cas où.

Sur le chemin du retour, il aperçut une figure familière divaguant entre les rues. Il le regarda tourner en rond jusqu'à ce que son profil droit montre trois épées accrochées ensemble à la hanche. Sanji soupira en secouant la tête et l'appela quand il fut à proximité :

- Hey, toi !

La personne se tourna vers lui et Sanji renchérit :

- Perdu ?

Un peu honteux mais trop fier pour l'avouer, l'épéiste se rapprocha de lui pour se tenir à ses côtés et répondit tout simplement :

- Non.

- Tu allais vers l'hôtel ? Demanda Sanji.

- Hm..

- Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas y aller ensemble ? Dit Sanji en riant avant de partir en courant devant, forçant Zoro à le suivre à la même allure.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel, leurs chemins se séparèrent. Le cuisinier ramena Luffy dans sa chambre et revint vers la sienne. Mais il arrêta sa main au-dessus de la poignée et observa la porte qui se trouvait en diagonale de la sienne, sur l'autre pan de mur. La chambre de Zoro. Il rebroussa chemin et s'y dirigea pour frapper doucement quelques coups. Il espéra juste que ni l'un ni l'autre ne dirait quelque chose de stupide, comme à leur habitude. Zoro ouvrit la porte, lui jeta un regard et le laissa entrer dans la chambre.

- On dirait que tu as encore besoin de parler, déclara l'épéiste, sourcils froncés.

- En effet, dit Sanji en se dirigeant vers le lit. Mais d'abord, j'ai besoin que tu viennes t'allonger sur le lit.

Zoro haussa un sourcil interrogateur envers le cuistot. Il se tourna un instant pour fermer la porte à clé derrière lui et revint en place, sans s'avancer.

- S'il-te-plaît... murmura doucement le blond.

L'autre homme obéit silencieusement et décroisa les bras pour venir jusqu'au lit. Il eut un instant d'hésitation avant de s'allonger sur le lit, dos au matelas. Sanji grimpa sur lui et posa sa main sur sa poitrine, sentant sa respiration et les battements de son cœur en-dessous.

- Ferme les yeux, chuchota-t-il tandis que ses doigts glissaient le long de son torse mat.

Zoro le regarda faire tandis qu'il s'interrogeait sérieusement sur la tournure que prenait la situation. Cela gêna Sanji qui répéta sa demande.

- Ferme les yeux. Je peux être qui tu veux.

Bien entendu, aucun des deux n'avait oublié cette petite phrase qui avait allumé les premières flammes entre eux. C'est pour cela que cette fois-ci, l'épéiste s'exécuta et ferma les yeux. Les sens de Sanji s'affolèrent en voyant l'objet de sa convoitise enfin à sa portée. Des journées entières de frustration remontaient à la surface pour être enfin satisfaites. Par où commencer ? Peut-être par le commencement de tout cela. Sanji remonta légèrement le tee-shirt pour pouvoir retirer la large ceinture verte et le pantalon de Zoro. Sa main mince et soignée se glissa autour de sa virilité. L'érection naissante grandissait grâce aux mouvements fluides et lisses provenant de doigts précis. Il les enroula autour de la chair brûlante, sentant la sueur, entendant leurs souffles mais toujours aveugle de ses mouvements.

Il décida d'augmenter le rythme, le caressant encore plus vite. Il se sentait si vivant, si heureux et si réel. Pour la première fois, il pouvait comprendre cette réalité. Il avait cherché à se tromper, pensant que son imagination et que tous les scénarios ne pouvaient être mieux que ce qu'il avait actuellement en face de lui. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais au moins ce qu'il avait en face de lui était plus vivant et meilleur que ce qu'il avait pu vivre avec d'autres femmes. Et il se sentait bien. Et c'est avec dans cet état d'esprit qu'il se pencha pour embrasser le bas-ventre de son _homme_.

Zoro s'était tendu, agrippant d'une main les draps, proche de l'apogée. Il aurait sans doute préféré agripper ces cheveux de blés, ceux qui glissaient actuellement contre sa peau. Il pouvait sentir le visage de Sanji contre son torse, proche de son visage. Ce dernier le regardait plus attentivement, attrapant chaque soupir passionné tout en serrant plus ou moins ses doigts. L'épéiste serra les dents et rejeta la tête en arrière pour éjaculer dans la main du cuisiner. Ils restèrent un instant sans rien dire, l'un contre l'autre. Puis Sanji s'assit sur le côté, laissant Zoro se redresser pour attraper un mouchoir et s'essuyer. Il vit les yeux du cuisinier suivre tous ses mouvements et, une fois terminé, tendit la main pour lui demander la sienne. Sanji lui donna sa main propre avec un air interloqué mais Zoro lui indiqua l'autre du regard, celle sur laquelle traînait encore du sperme. Il la lui essuya doucement, concentré sur sa tâche puis jeta les deux mouchoirs. Il enfila son caleçon et se recoucha. Sanji resta en tailleur et lui demanda finalement :

- A qui pensais-tu ?

Le cuisiner avait parlé en premier, Zoro ne pouvait que répondre honnêtement.

- A toi.

- Toujours ? Reprit Sanji en riant silencieusement.

- Toujours.

Ses yeux laissèrent passer une lueur réjouie, laissant un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Il continua de fixer Sanji et demanda :

- Alors. Tu as deviné ?

Par rapport à la dernière fois que la question avait été posée, Zoro n'avait plus un regard blessé, triste ou colérique. Il semblait, au contraire, calme et plein d'espoir. Sanji lui sourit.

- Non, répondit-il. Mais j'ai deviné autre chose.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est?

Le cuisinier se pencha pour apposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Zoro ne manqua pas de pousser de sa main les cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur son visage, ni de glisser sa langue entre les lèvres chaudes. Leur baiser mit un long moment à se terminer mais Sanji se pencha près de son oreille et chuchota :

- Je vais te laisser deviner...

Il le regarda d'un œil complice et commença à ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise. Zoro eut un sourire en coin avant d'éteindre la lampe de chevet et laisser la nuit l'aider à résoudre cette nouvelle énigme.


End file.
